Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 5 (Underground)
Underground is the fifth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KELLIE finds a rock under the sand with hieroglyphics on. *CHARLI pretends to be an Egyptian princess. *Jup Jup gives KATHLEEN an adventure, and she goes underground. *CHARLI makes shapes using her fingers and arms. *TIM digs down to the center of Earth and finds earthworms (Kathleen and Kellie) and wombats (Nathan and Charli). *CHARLI digs to the other side of the world. *NATHAN finds a tunnel that takes him underground. *CHARLI pretends to be a rabbit. *KELLIE and Chats sing a song about a game with words. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a family of wombats (Nathan the father, Kellie the mother, Charli the baby and Kathleen the Little baby), Kathleen doesn't like digging. Gallery Kellie S2 E5.png Charli S2 E5 1.png Kathleen S2 E5.png Charli S2 E5 2.png Tim S2 E5.png Charli S2 E5 3.png Nathan S2 E5.png Charli S2 E5 4.png Kellie Game With Words.png Sharing Stories S2 E5.png Trivia *Egypt, officially the Arab Republic of Egypt, is a transcontinental country spanning the northeast corner of Africa and southwest corner of Asia by a land bridge formed by the Sinai Peninsula. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Egypt *Egyptian hieroglyphs were the formal writing system used in Ancient Egypt. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Egyptian_hieroglyphs Songlets ;Word play People dancing in the sun Flowers blooming, waters run Birds with beautiful feathery wings Flying to the pharaoh king. People dancing in the sun Flowers blooming, waters run Birds with beautiful feathery wings Flying to the pharaoh king. ;Body move #01 People dancing in the sun Flowers blooming, waters run Birds with beautiful feathery wings Flying to the pharaoh king. People dancing in the sun Flowers blooming, waters run Birds with beautiful feathery wings Flying to the pharaoh king. People dancing in the sun Flowers blooming, waters run Birds with beautiful feathery wings Flying to the pharaoh king. ;Puzzles and patterns We're looking for an adventure Adventure, adventure We will find you, adventure Adventure. We're going on an adventure Adventure, adventure We will find you, adventure Adventure. We're going on an adventure Adventure, adventure We will find you, adventure Adventure. ;Body move #02 Make a diamond with my fingers Make a rectangle too Make a circle with my arms Make a heart, I love you. Make a diamond with my fingers Make a rectangle too Make a circle with my arms Make a heart, I love you. ;Making music Digging on down, digging, digging on down Digging on down, digging, digging on down Digging on down, digging, digging on down Digging on down, digging, digging on down. Digging on down, digging, digging on down Digging on down, digging, digging on down Digging on down, digging, digging on down Digging on down, digging, digging on down. Digging on up, digging, digging on up Digging on up, digging, digging on up Digging on up, digging, digging on up Digging on up, digging, digging on up. ;Body move #03 Digging on down, digging, digging on down Digging on down, digging, digging on down Digging on down, digging, digging on down Digging on down, digging, digging on down. Digging on down, digging, digging on down Digging on down, digging, digging on down Digging on down, digging, digging on down Digging on down, digging, digging on down. ;Shapes in space Wriggle and a-jiggle, wriggle till it's right Wriggle and a-jiggle, it's a little bit tight Wriggle and a-jiggle, wriggle and a-jiggle till it's right. Wriggle and a-jiggle, wriggle till it's right Wriggle and a-jiggle, it's a little bit tight Wriggle and a-jiggle, wriggle and a-jiggle till it's right. ;Body move #04 I have ears that flap And my nose goes twitch Big feet that thump And I like to jump. I have ears that flap And my nose goes twitch Big feet that thump And I like to jump. I have ears that flap And my nose goes twitch Big feet that thump And I like to jump. ;Filler song Come on, everybody, play a game with me It's a game with words, it's as easy as can be The words can rhyme and words can sing With words we can do almost any fun thing We can bounce a ball We can sail through the sky We can crouch down low Or we can stretch up high We can practice singing a ABC Or count on our fingers, one, two, three Make a sound like a buzzing bee Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzzing bee Word play's fun for you and me Come on, everybody, play a game with me It's a game with words, it's as easy as can be The words can rhyme and words can sing With words we can do almost any fun thing With words we can do almost any fun thing. ;Sharing stories Get on down, dig further Get on down, let's go Come on, let's get moving It's the wombat digging show. Get on down, dig further Get on down, let's go Come on, let's get moving It's the wombat digging show. Get on down, dig further Get on down, let's go Come on, let's get moving It's the wombat digging show. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about adventures Category:Ep about underground Category:Ep about reading Category:Ep about hieroglyphs Category:Ep about Egypt Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about princes & princesses Category:Ep about digging Category:Ep about diamonds Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about arms Category:Ep about worms Category:Ep about wombats Category:Ep about tunnels Category:Ep about rabbits & bunnies Category:Ep about carrots Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Kellie's game with words Category:Ep about family